Midgardian Customs
by fanficdawn
Summary: Steve and Thor have an encounter on Valentine's Day that leads to feelings coming out


It had been a while since Thor had graced the very planet he loved and fought for. He had been busy in Asgard after all the trouble Loki had caused. It was hard work but he was never bitter. Maybe sad at times over his brother's choices but not bitter because he was family no matter what. He was missing the friends he had made. Man of Iron or known as Tony. Then there was the giant angry green man who turned out to be just a humble scientist. There were a couple of master assassins which Thor equated to Midgard's top fighters. The most important was the solider someone who he greatly got along with. The man had been frozen in time and just like Thor the world around him was a strange place.

Thor decided with the time and the peace in Asgard he could go to Midgard and pay a visit. He would leave his friends in charge to watch over his people. He wouldn't go for long but he wanted to make sure his friends were okay and maybe they could lift his spirits a bit. He headed off knowing the travel was hard but he had promised his self to watch over the planet and checking in once in a while would be helpful.

Thor headed to Midgard with Mjolnir at his side. The travel didn't take long and soon the somewhat familiar sights of Earth surrounded him. It amazed him still how much this world could change in such a short time. He made his way following signs finding his self in the ever familiar New York City. In the sky line he saw the tall tower that belongs to Tony. He couldn't help but chuckle as he walked along getting a lot of looks. It didn't bother him anymore but he questioned how this world could forget their heroes so easily. It seemed only in a time of need or disaster that the heroes got praise. He kept walking seeing all seemed to be at peace well as peaceful as the noisy city could be. He remembered the address Steve had been at; it was a gym and his home. It seemed the only comfortable place the solider could be. He didn't know if the other would be there or out doing some kind of mission. As he walked he saw some places with a bunch of hearts or babies wielding heart shaped arrows in windows. Thor thought of it as strange but continued on. He eventually found his way around occasionally asking for directions before he found the gym. He smiled liking how the other kept it in its original condition having no need to make it new or flashy. He walked in looking around the small gym. The lights were on so he figured someone had to be there.

"Hello? Steve? Are you here?" he called with his deep voice. Thor heard a loud crash and quickly grabbed Mjolnir heading toward the sound. He got to the back seeing the other who had dropped some pans. It seemed he was making something. The other looked to Thor and seemed to be in shock for a moment that the God was in his sight.

"Thor what are you doing here? How did you find the gym?" he questioned knowing the other didn't know much about earthly maps or taxis.

"I came to visit to make sure everything was going well. I found the gym by asking the kind people where to go. I think they thought of me as strange but I've been getting quiet used to that." The tall broad blond explained as he put away his weapon.

"Ah. Well I'm glad you found your way. As you see things are pretty normal. The others have gone their own ways and are up to their own things, great things…." He muttered the last part of his sentence. "Seems like I'm the only one still getting used to things"

"I think that is understandable though. I mean look at me when I come to this world I look like a fool. At least you can trick people. This world is odd. Today I walked down the streets and see hearts everywhere…and babies in undergarments with weapons. I do not understand this." Thor stated as he leaned against the counter.

"Oh" Steve couldn't help but chuckle "You mean cupid. He's a symbol of love…he shoots that arrow and when it hits someone they're supposed to fall in love with the first person they see. It's a myth. But you happened to come here on Valentine's Day." Thor looked at him confused as he took in the thought.

"Valentine's Day? Who is so important to get their own day? I must meet this person." Thor demanded.

"Good luck with that one. He was a saint who is long dead. But now we use this day to celebrate our love. Mostly it's for couples to give each other flowers, candies, chocolates, and other gifts. But I believe you can celebrate the love you have for family and friends. My mother loved this holiday the most." Steve smiled as he thought of the old memories. "I was going to try to bake a cake like she always did for me…"

"Interesting…your people are so interesting. Why use a day to give your loved one a gift? Why can it not just be any day? But I guess the thought is nice. I have never celebrated a holiday like this one. Nor have I baked a cake. May I help? It takes a while before I can go back"

Steve shrugged and cleaned off the pan he dropped "Sure but I may be a super solider but I'm no baker so this may be a disaster."

"No freights I have no knowledge but I am a God. I can do anything I try." Thor said with confidence "So lead the way" Steve couldn't help but smile as he saw the other's goofy grin when he showed his pride.

"Okay I finally figured out the technology in here thankfully. But I'm sure this is all strange to you"

"Yes it is quiet foreign." Thor nodded. Steve when to the oven looking it over before he peeked at the box so he could preheat the oven. He turned the dial letting Thor see what he was doing. Thor watched closely invading Steve's personal space but the man didn't mind. He understood how strange this world could be and he wanted to help Thor understand.

"So the oven will heat up while we mix everything. This is the fun but hard part. It is fun to do the mixing but hard to measuring the mixtures" Steve got out all what was needed. "Hmm how about you crack these eggs for me?" he questioned sure the man could do that.

"Of course I can crack such a puny form of an egg" he took the small egg in his large hands and went to crack it. He didn't use any kind of finesse and the shells got mixed in with the yoke. "Steve I do not think this looks right." He muttered. Steve looked over and went grabbing another egg.

"The goal is to not get any shell into the yoke." He took the egg and showed him how to crack it. "Gentle and you won't get any shell in." he cracked the rest of the eggs. Thor watched him and nodded. "So next it umm some vegetable oil then water. We mix this all with the cake mix" he said putting it all in one bowl adding the oil and water. "Okay you can mix it. Now don't go to crazy with the mixing" He warned.

"I can do this how hard can it be" he took the whisk and started to mix not getting much done since he wasn't mixing in a circle. Steve went up to him and took his hand without second thought.

"Like this" he showed him "This gets it all mixed nicely and smoothly" Thor looked to their hands and then to Steve. He was bold just to hold his hand many of his subjects hesitated even to talk to him out of turn.

"I see." He finally whispered out and it took no time for the mix to become a batter. It turned out Steve picked a vanilla and strawberry cake mix in honor of the theme of the holiday."So now what?"

"We put it in the pan" he said quickly spraying it with a no stick solution a woman at the market told him to use. "Okay put it in" he instructed before helping Thor get it all in the pan. It was a bit messy and some of the mix ended on the both of their hands. Steve got all the mix in "Now bake" he placed it in the oven setting the timer. Thor grinned with great pride that he completed the task. He went to push his golden locks away from his face and some of the mix on his hand ended up on his cheek. Steve turned to him and laughed

"What do you find so funny?" he demanded.

"You got some cake mix on your face." He pointed to him. Thor narrowed his eyes a bit before getting some of the left over mix on his finger and smudged it on Steve's face.

"Well now you do too and it is quiet hilarious." He chuckled.

"I guess so" he left it on his face and pulled out the icing. "Once it bakes we get to ice it."

"Then what do we do while it bakes?" he questioned "I could go for a round of ale."

"If you mean beer I have some" Steve pulled out two bottles "For a job well done" he handed the second bottle to his friend "Cheers." The two drank their beers and sat around talking telling stories. Before too long the timer went off and Steve got out the cake letting it cool before they went to icing it. "I'll ice one half and you the other. This is another thing were you must be gentle. I'll do my side first so you can see it done" he said and grabbed the right tool to ice the cake before he started trying to make it look nice. It came out pretty good and he smiled "Your turn and then we can have a slice."

"Let's see" he grabbed the tool Steve used and tried to mimic what he had done. It came out a bit sloppy but Thor was proud. "I think that is good"

"Me too" Steve nodded and cut them two slices giving them each a fork before handing Thor his plate "Eat up" Thor did so eating and loved the taste. As he ate the icing got over his lips but he didn't notice. Steve ate his piece before he spoke. "I think we did a fine job" he looked to Thor after putting his plate in the sink and saw the icing on his lips which was followed by the goofy grinned he loved so much.

"I agree." He nodded walking next to Steve putting his plate down. He saw the other's look "Are you okay?" Steve went to muster out a 'fine' but the words would come out. Something took over. An almost primal action took him over. The feelings rose up and he acted before he thought. Before he knew it he found his lips on Thor's. He realized what he had done and moved away.

"Sorry" he quickly moved to leave the room. He felt a strong grip on his arm and turned to see the questioning face staring him down.

"Please explain…" he whispered. The god had to admit that he was not mad. He was confused over the others actions. Why was there a kiss? He had grown close to the man in their encounters and connected him but he thought they were good friends. Thor's gut had always told him that they were more than friends. Steve took a deep breath knowing this was a hard thing to admit.

"We get along so well. You are the first person in a long time to really understand me. These feelings though for another man are all so new…but they feel natural but only for you. I was raised to believe these feelings are sins. But being in this day and seeing everything I've learned it's okay." Steve spoke feeling like he was rambling on and on.

"You understand me. You treat me not as a God but as a normal human. I really like this and my people believe in love in all forms. At least I do" He whispered looking to him. He stopped talking and slowly kissed him letting the other kiss back before he pulled away "I guess this means Happy Valentine's Day?" he asked

"Yes Happy Valentine's Day" Steve smiled taking hold of Thor's hand


End file.
